


Marry Me

by charmed_seconds



Series: Song-Fic Series [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has one mere command for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song "Marry Me" by Train.

He couldn’t stop the smile that forced its way onto his lips, nor could he stop his eyes from seeking his love. He was with Gwaine, the young Warlock laughing at his crude friend’s joke, the blissful, stress-free noise sending warmth to the King’s heart. He took a sip from his goblet, the wine tasteless as the feast continued. The knights have just vanquished yet another foe and gained land for the Kingdom of Camelot, their faithful King and trustworthy Court Sorcerer at the helm.

                Arthur held back a laugh when he saw Elyan push Merlin towards Gwen and Lancelot, the giggling woman easily leaving her fiancé’s side to start dancing with the Warlock. Merlin laughed, his arms falling into place as he twirled with Gwen. Behind his goblet, Arthur smirked. It was obvious that the impromptu dance lessons in their chambers have paid off.

                Smirking, Arthur placed his goblet down and stood. He nodded towards his womanless knights, the single men lifting their goblets in a salute. Arthur swiftly slid into the groups of dancing couples, blending in as much as he could in his formal red jacket. Lightly, he tapped Gwen’s shoulder, the woman gasping in fright before turning around. “Oh, Arthur.”

                Arthur chuckled, “May I have this dance?”

                Smiling, Gwen bowed out, “Of course, sire.”

                “Thank you,” he whispered, bowing his head slightly before taking Merlin’s hand into own, his other arm easily sliding around the lithe waist. He could feel Merlin snickering as he wrapped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders.

                “And what is so funny _Mer_ lin?” Arthur questioned.

                Merlin’s lips twitched into a smile, “Oh nothing, sire, just merely wondering why the King would want to dance with a clumsy person such as I.”

                “That is something he can’t even answer himself,” Arthur responded as he tugged Merlin closer, “Perhaps it’s because this clumsy person is the Court Sorcerer and the King feels indebted to him.”

                Merlin pursed his lips, “For some reason, I can’t see that as being valid.”

                “I am King, therefore what I say is valid no matter if it is or not.”

                Merlin laughed;  his head tipping back as he did, “Arthur, you make no sense sometimes.”

                Arthur grinned as he spun Merlin, the man continuing to laugh as he was pulled, his back flush with Arthur’s front. Merlin closed his eyes and Arthur took in the man in his arms. They no longer followed the quick beat the band was setting, but the swayed with the soothing tempo within their hearts. They weren’t within the Grand Hall but rather in their chambers, sharing a tender moment that they weren’t allowed throughout the day. A moment where words aren’t needed, for just mere caresses spoke volumes and simple warmth of one another filled their souls with content.

                Bending his neck slightly, Arthur lightly pecked the side of Merlin’s neck, the Warlock sighing softly as he relaxed fully within Arthur’s grasp. Smiling, Arthur took on Merlin’s weight, the King supporting the one that has supported him for years. Closing his eyes, Arthur pushed the daily pressures of being the King and merely focused on the sole thing that trumped his kingdom.

                He tightened his grasp, his heart picking up pace. He buried his forehead in the black strands, the scent of fire, earth and strawberries filled his nose. Arthur smiled as he pecked the top of Merlin’s ears. He felt Merlin grumble slightly, the man not too keen on his ears nor Arthur’s fixation on them. Smirking, Arthur tilted his head, his mouth mere centimeters from Merlin’s ear before he whispered, “Marry me.”


End file.
